


Glasses are cute

by MermaidOdair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Maeve sees Spencer in glasses for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses are cute

Spencer never liked this, wearing glasses always made him feel more weird than he already looks.  
But he has no choice now, when his last pair of contacts got lost as he left the bullpen that day.  
He couldn’t simply not use either contacts or glasses; he isn’t able to see a thing without them.  
He doesn’t mind wearing it to the rest of the team, everyone has seen him with it sometime. But Maeve never saw him with his glasses on.  
He always wondered what she would say about them, and she had asked for him to wear it but Spencer denied, saying he looks awkwardly odd in it.  
When he enters home Spencer tries to rush and take his contacts but, it’s late as Maeve is sat on the couch and looks at him.  
Maeve looks surprised at first but then her face streches into a grin as she walks up to him.  
"Good night, Dr. Reid." She speaks kissing his cheek.  
He blushes at her teasing but kisses her back. “Hello Dr. Donovan.”  
"You are wearing your glasses." Maeve starts "You look cute."  
"No, I don’t." He tries but she kisses his lips to stop him from talking any further. "You like them?"  
"Yes I do, see I said you should wear them more often."  
"If you find that pretty then I may wear it more." He answers and kisses her.  
If Maeve didn’t think he looks odd in it, then why worry about them?


End file.
